


Perché non chiedi per favore?

by DedekaiT (Akibo), jewel_melon (mel_j)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Riding, bottom Mao
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akibo/pseuds/DedekaiT, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_j/pseuds/jewel_melon
Summary: Mao e Ritsu sono una coppia da un po' tempo. Mao riaccompagna Ritsu a casa, ma quando Rei manca, i fanciulli ballano...Come sempre, grazie a Shinkuuma per il betaggio!
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 4





	Perché non chiedi per favore?

Il suono nitido della campanella suonò nell’aria calda del pomeriggio, accompagnata dal sospiro di sollievo di diversi studenti, in quanto annunciava la fine di quella lunga giornata scolastica. Mao salutò con un cenno della mano Subaru, appena prima che quello schizzasse letteralmente fuori dalla porta, diretto chissà dove.

« Non ho la minima idea di come faccia ad avere tutta quella riserva di energia… » borbottò Hokuto avvicinandoglisi, lo zaino già pronto sulle spalle. « Hai una riunione del consiglio studentesco? » domandò, mentre Mao riponeva il proprio materiale nella tracolla. « No, per oggi ho finito! Andrò a trovare Ritchan, gliel’ho promesso. »

Hokuto strinse appena la mano sulla bretella dello zaino, vagamente assorto. « Allora ci vediamo domani alle prove, Isara-kun? »

« Puoi contarci! A domani Hokuto-kun. » gli rispose, un sorriso smagliante sulle labbra e la mano tesa per rifilargli una leggera pacca sulla schiena, prima che il compagno se ne andasse. Mancava meno di un mese alla loro prossima performance, ma non era proprio sicuro che fosse quello a preoccupare Hokuto.

Mao caricò in spalla la tracolla, prima di avviarsi verso la casa dell’amico d’infanzia, su un percorso che ormai aveva compiuto molteplici volte. Si fermò ad un konbini per comprare delle bibite fresche, prima di scoprire che Ritsu non l’aveva preceduto a casa come lui credeva.

Trovò Ritsu a dormire su una delle panchine che costeggiavano la strada. Steso su un fianco, il viso premuto contro lo zaino, sfruttato come un cuscino, i lisci capelli neri a coprirgli gli occhi, ed il respiro profondo che gli solleticava le labbra rosate. Mao scosse la testa rassegnato, senza tuttavia nascondere un sorriso. Ritsu non sarebbe cambiato mai. Frugò un attimo nel sacchetto degli acquisti e ne tirò fuori una soda fresca, prima di accovacciarsi vicino all’amico.

« Riiiiitchan…! » chiamò, la voce leggermente cantilenante, mentre gli appoggiava la bibita contro la guancia. « Questo sarebbe il tuo “vado a casa prima”? »

Un mugolio fu l’unica risposta che ottenne, mentre pigramente la mano di Ritsu raggiungeva la sua, per fargli spostare l’oggetto freddo dal suo viso.

« Maa-kun? » Ritsu domandò con un miagolio, soffocando uno sbadiglio con la mano libera, prima di sollevarsi e mettersi seduto, gli occhi rossi a guardarsi in giro, ancora addormentati.

« In persona! » lo punzecchiò l’amico, arruffandogli un pochino i capelli già disastrosi. « Ti sembra questo il luogo in cui dormire? »

« _Lui_ doveva passare da casa. » borbottò Ritsu per tutta risposta, afferrando la soda dalla mano di Mao. « Quindi, hai finito le lezioni? Possiamo andare a casa assieme? »

Aprì la lattina con un lieve suono di bollicine, portandola alle labbra, mentre Mao gli rispose. « Per oggi è andata, sì. » Gli sorrise, certo di aver indovinato la bevanda preferita di Ritsu. « Tu invece? Ti sei dimenticato la strada del ritorno? »

« Nah. » Ritsu scosse piano la testa, prima di concentrare lo sguardo rubino sull’amico, tendendo entrambe le braccia verso di lui. « Avevo sonno. » Annunciò e Mao non fu per nulla sorpreso. Inarcò un sopracciglio, quando Ritsu con ancora le braccia tese gli fece cenno con le mani di tirarlo su. « Maa-kun, portami. »

Mao sospirò, andando a pizzicargli con due dita l’attaccatura del naso. « Sono sicurissimo che sai ancora camminare! » Ridacchiò, andando ad afferrargli la mano libera, per aiutarlo a tirarsi su da solo.

Si incamminarono verso la casa di Ritsu senza fretta, con Mao che trascinava Ritsu tenendo la sua mano salda nella propria. Mao iniziò a raccontare della sua giornata a scuola mentre Ritsu principalmente ascoltava, sbadigliando ogni tanto, ma sempre attento a quello che gli veniva detto fornendo sempre risposte o commenti dove necessario. Si ritrovarono davanti all’entrata della casa dei Sakuma prima di quanto si aspettassero e Mao si fece indietro per lasciare che Ritsu facesse gli onori di casa.

« Lo sai che puoi tranquillamente fare come se fossi a casa tua, vero? » Ritsu ciondolò verso la porta con un ennesimo sbadiglio. « Sei praticamente di famiglia. »

« Lo dici solo perché sei talmente pigro da non voler neanche aprire la porta di casa tua. » fu la risposta di Mao, dietro ad un sorriso. Ritsu spalancò la porta quasi infastidito le labbra serrate e le guance gonfie e Mao lo seguì dentro.

Non fece in tempo a realizzarlo che si trovò Ritsu tra le proprie braccia, le quali si erano istintivamente mosse per afferrarlo.

« Ritsu, ma cos- » cercò di esclamare, ma le labbra di Ritsu fermarono le sue proteste in un bacio umido e lento. Mao si lasciò accompagnare in quel movimento, trattenendo un sospiro e poco dopo un gemito quando sentì i denti di Ritsu scendere sulla pelle del suo collo.

« Maa-kun. » Ritsu sussurrò. « Vieni a letto con me. »

\--

Fu così che Mao, ringraziando per l’assenza del resto della famiglia, finì nudo sul letto di Ritsu, con una mano a sostenere l’uccello dell’altro mentre gli dava piacere con la sua bocca, e l’altra protratta verso la sua apertura per prepararla.

Ritsu era sdraiato con la testa sul cuscino, le palpebre calate non per stanchezza, ma per piacere, aumentato dal modo in cui le sue dita scorrevano con fiacchezza sul suo capezzolo.

A quella vista Mao rafforzò i suoi movimenti, spronato da quella sensazione di calore che si diffondeva velocemente dal suo cervello fino alla punta del suo pene che, eretto, strusciava appena contro le lenzuola, bagnandole di sperma. Le sue dita cercarono con più fervore la sua prostata, facendolo quasi guaire.

« Sei così bello così, Maa-kun. » Ritsu richiamò la sua attenzione, un leggero sorriso stampato sulle labbra che metteva in mostra i suoi incisivi affilati. Lo sguardo rubino che si assottigliò appena, fisso sulla figura del compagno, famelico. Mao si sentì arrossire sotto quegli occhi predatori, davanti a quella lingua che si inumidiva le labbra che era sicuro, si volevano posare su di lui. Ritsu portò la sua mano ad accarezzargli la guancia e Mao premette il viso contro di lui, sciogliendosi a quella carezza, il solo gesto capace di far accelerare il battito del suo cuore.

« Ti piace succhiarmi, vero Maa-kun? Ti piace essere la mia puttanella. » Ritsu disse come constatazione. « Staresti in mezzo alle mie gambe tutto il giorno se solo te lo chiedessi, a scaldarmi. »

Mao rispose solo con un gemito, imbarazzato da come avrebbe obbedito se solo Ritsu glielo avesse chiesto. Cercò di concentrarsi sul pene davanti a lui e lasciare che le parole di Ritsu diventassero solo sottofondo ma l’altro si riprese in mano, uscendo dal calore della bocca di Mao ed iniziando a masturbarsi.

« Vorrei davvero che ti vedessi attraverso i miei occhi in questi momento. » continuò imperterrito, una leggera risata che fece capolino nel suo discorso. « Sapere che non puoi fare a meno di me mi eccita così tanto. » Mao si sorprese quando Ritsu iniziò a colpirlo in viso con il suo uccello. Il suo primo istinto fu quello di riprenderlo tra le labbra e lo seguì cercando di prevedere dove sarebbe arrivato per farlo finire nella sua bocca.

« Sei così disperato da volerlo dentro che potresti metterti a piangere. Perché non chiedi per favore? »

« Per favore Ritsu… non posso aspettare ancora. » la voce sofferente di Mao gli fece eco, inghiottendo il suo pudore.

« Per favore cosa, Maa-kun? » cantilenò Ritsu. «Se non dici quello che vuoi, come faccio a saperlo? »

« Ti voglio dentro… dentro di me » Mao tentennò, sentendosi messo a nudo davanti a quella confessione.

Ritsu sorrise, soddisfatto, e si sistemò meglio, tenendosi il pene in mano. « Puoi cavalcarmi, se vuoi. Perché non mi dimostri quanto lo vuoi veramente? »

Con gambe tremanti, Mao si mise a cavalcioni sopra Ritsu, prima di scendere sulla sua erezione con un mezzo gemito. Le mani di Ritsu, una volta che la punta del suo uccello entrò, si posarono sui suoi fianchi, per aiutarlo con la discesa.

Mao lo guardò attraverso i ciuffi di capelli cadevano smossi davanti ai suoi occhi, ammirando la pelle bianca dell’addome dell’altro ragazzo. Le sue mani cercarono appiglio sul petto altrui per fare leva e ripetere quel semplice movimento che faceva sussultare entrambi.

« Potremmo, ah, potremmo incidere una canzone con il suono dei nostri corpi che si incontrano. Sembri così bisognoso mentre rimbalzi sul mio cazzo. » Ritsu lo stava provocando, ma Mao sentiva il modo in cui i suoi fianchi si muovevano per incontrarlo, come cercasse sempre di essere dentro di lui.

« Maa-kun, sii mio per sempre. Soddisfa me e soltanto me. Sii la mia concubina. »

« Solo tuo Ritchan, solo tuo. » Mao replicò, perso nel piacere le gambe che doloranti continuavano ad elevarsi e a scendere spronate dalla promessa dell’orgasmo. Gemiti e preghiere si unirono in un unico canto, il nome di uno stampato sulla bocca dell’altro.

Mao fu il primo a venire quando Ritsu, portando una sua mano alla bocca, lo morse con forza. Il lacerare della pelle sotto i denti del moro lo portarono all’orgasmo che pitturò l’addome di Ritsu come tempera sulla tela. Ritsu venne silenzioso dentro Mao, leccando il sangue che affiorava lì dove i suoi canini avevano inciso il dorso della mano altrui.

Mao si sdraiò sopra Ritsu, cercando di riprendere fiato, sentendo le sue membra come gelatina. Ritsu lo prese tra le sue braccia, stringendolo a sé, posando le dita tiepide sulla sua pelle.

« Forse dovremmo pulirci un attimo. » Mao propose, pettinando Ritsu con le mani, prima di offrire un veloce bacio sulla fronte. Ritsu aveva già chiuso gli occhi, rannicchiandosi addosso a Mao, il capo adagiato nell’incavo del suo collo, pronto a dormire.

Rispose con un leggero mugugno di dissenso, intrappolando Mao anche con le gambe, per evitare ogni sua eventuale fuga.

Mao sospirò e si arrese, addormentandosi poco dopo, cullato dal battito del cuore di Ritsu affianco al suo.


End file.
